


Baby Blues.

by bootyliciousdwarf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, Depressing, F/F, F/M, Gothic, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Sad Eren, Sick Character, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyliciousdwarf/pseuds/bootyliciousdwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her baby blues so full of wonder<br/>His soft heart makes me glee<br/>Yet look who you choose;<br/>Why'd you choose those baby blues?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blues.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short story.  
> But i hope it pleases you, it is being based off my life right now.

Dear Levi Ral, 

    'Have a good wedding? Wait I don't think you did. Did you have one? Damn I can't remember.' Eren paused, ribbing the dark circles under his eyes, then he went on;

'Do you remember when I was twenty and I was at work. You called and said I would have to sleep at my house and then I said okay but then I forgot my things and I went over to them house that would soon have been ours. And I open the door and apologize but you must have not heard...

oн нe нeard нe jυѕт dιdn'т lιѕтen..Eren thought. He gave up, he couldn't write anymore but how could he not. Only three days and there was still a full voice box.

'Eren please answer the calls.' This one was from Mikasa. 'Don't be upset we want to help.' then the call ended with a beep 

'Baby it was an accident.' Levi again. please call me or anybody your not at work and I know your home you just won't answer the door.'

As Eren began to write again he thought of it, no he was there. He still felt his senses when he walked in the rather warm home;

'Im sorry if your here Levi but I need to get my things.' Eren said, walking through the hallway. No response. Eren opened the door  , hoping to surprise Levi but he was more surprised then him.

It reeked of lust and sex. But he didn't see Levi, god no he just saw those big blue eyes beneath his lover or ex, looking at him in confusion. 'I'm so sorry.' Eren. looked around, tears forming in his eyes. He just tried to find his way out. 

'Eren, Eren come back!' He heard Levi shout, but he didn't answer, he just tried to get down the stairs. Eren could hear him yell at the girl to get out, she ran right with Eren

'Why Petra?' He wrote down, hell he'd say whatever he wanted, never sent the letters anyway. And he never would, people wouldn't read these. 

He couldn't stand it anymore, Eren threw the paper to the wall, if it were heavier it would have hit it. Then he hit the voicemail and it was his mother, probably got out of the hospital he didn't want to listen to her answering calls and stuff, but he heard a soothing song. He heard his lullaby;

ιf уσυ єνєя fιи∂ уσυяѕєℓf ѕтυ¢к ιи тнє ѕєα, му ∂єαя уσυ ¢αи ¢συит σи υѕ тσ нєℓρ уσυ. αℓωαуѕ вє ωιтн уσυ. ι'ℓℓ вє тнєяє fσя уσυ ℓιкє 4 3 2 ι'ℓℓ вє тнєяє.--

"Nothing that this world can do," Eren sang along, tears streaming down his face, " and I  know when I call you, you'll be there like 1 2 3 too." In that moment no man had ever cried like he did. 

Screaming, Eren punched a wall, he punched every wall. What was the  point? Who was he kidding, even of things got fixed would he ever even be there same? 

No he wouldn't he couldn't . He wanted his best friend not his boyfriend. 

I want my best friend 

Dear god

I need my best friend .

And then Eren fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter is depressing, matches the mood.


End file.
